Tara Linn
Tara Linn is a main character in Inferno. She first appears in Down the Rabbit Hole. Tara Linn '''is a main character in season 1 and a student at the Point Dume Academy in Fearless Diva Production Series' '''Inferno. She is a Fire and Thunder Kitsune. Tara is friends with Bella Martin and seems to get along with Sophia Dimitrov. Tara's father was chinese and her mother is japanese, which is why she has a chinese last name instead of a japanese one. Down the Rabbit Hole Category:Character DonationsCategory:Inferno TV SeriesCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Main CharacterCategory:KitsuneCategory:Season 1 Tara is first introduced when Sophia enters the girls dorms. She is very friendly towards Sophia when they first meet. Later, Tara is seen in one of Alazne 's visions, accidently killing Josh Frazer with her foxfire, which makes Sophia switch alignments and join Agoroth. Highway to HellCategory:Kitsune Tara grows closer to Sophia as she is seen giving a make-over alongside her best friend Bella . She also runs into Daimon after the hybrid gets out of his session with Alazne. She later explains the awkward moment she had with Daimon to her friends Bella and Sophia. Born Under A Bad Sign Tara is first mentioned when Josh replies to a text message she sent about throwing a party for Sophia. Josh then jokes around to Jaime about how Daimon can't shut up about Tara, causing Daimon to admit that he enjoys her company despite not being over Kiera. She is later seen at Sophia's beach party, celebrating the fact that she has survived two weeks at Point Dume Academy, where she jokingly tells Sophia and Josh to "get a room" after finding the two kissing. Daimon then pulls her onto his lap. She is also in the crowd along with Sophia, Daimon and Josh as Arabella and Todd are arguing later that night. The Three Faces of Sophia Tara is one of several students to be taken by the school's faculty to be trained as a team to hone their powers and become a fighting force against the threat of Agoroth. After escaping from a dangerous test designed to measure the groups ability to work together, another trial awaits her in the simulation room, where the biggest challenge for her personally was having to change in front of Sienna, Josh and Jamie. Once in the battle however, Tara proved to be adept at handling herself. After the exercises she joins a few others on a secret reconnaissance mission to discover answers that the teachers wouldn't provide. She gets closer to Daimon and sees him for who he really is for once, and not as the shut-off boy dealing with the loss of his true love. She also learnes from a magical diary that her mother used to date Nathan Specter, her headmaster. Later she is very close with Daimon on a double date with Sophia and Josh, sharing her first kiss with him. But she is hurt when she discovers that Arabella never told her about her new guy friend, Adam. Dream A Little Dream of Me Tara is in her room when Daimon brings Sophia back after collapsing. She appears in Daimon's training simulation being slaughtered by Agoroth. Tara gets into an argument with an angry Arabella over Ian Sherman. She then goes to meet Daimon at the lake where they have a bittersweet conversation about their relationship, with Daimon worried about losing Tara the way he lost Kiera. At the community meeting, she defends Tara against Sienna's comments but lashes out when she starts insinuating something happening between Sophia and Daimon. The fight lands her in detention with Sienna who reveals what happened during her simulation training. It is revealed that Tara fought valiantly to protect and defend Sienna, who can't understand why. She apologizes to Tara and they start to work together. The episode ends with Tara and Daimon ending their relationship. The Things You Can't Outrun After the shocking decision that resulted in Daimon and Tara breaking things off... Things are a bit awkard between the two but nevertheless; the two are able to at least be amicable and friendly with one another. However, in a bit of a twist, Sienna is able to see right through it; unlike the rest of her friends(who are bit preocupied with Sophia) and takes her out for a girl's night out and the two girls grow closer. She also meets Elliot Caldwell and the guy in question writes down his number in hopes that when she's sober that she'll call or text him. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Tara commits herself to her training as a means to center herself and as a way to try and move on from Damon. Her training session goes suprisingly well, leading to a newfound confidence and desire to continue to change her identity to someone strong. She organizes a trip to the mall with both Bella and Sienna, making an effort to bring Sienna back into the fold of her former friends. It also provides an opportunity to replace her wardrobe to better reflect the person she is becoming. Damon is one of the first to notice Tara when she returns with her incredible new look, but he's not the only one. Elliot Caldwell asks her out on the spot and Tara accept, with some help from Sienna, who not only gives her an A-class makeover, but also covers for her to let her go on a romantic date with the boy. Arabella “Bella” Martin Tara and Bella are best friends, they share the same dorm as well. Sophia Dimitrov Tara and Sophia just met but they seem to like each other. Daimon Abigor It is mentioned that prior to Highway to Hell, Tara knew of Daimon but the two had never talked. They run into each other and it seems like sparks are flying. Tara immediately falls for him. Sienna Kronin The relationship was at first obviously antagonistic but the two girls have slowly but sharely began getting closer. Tara is openminded about her clothing. She really likes to wear accesories, often matching earrings and necklaces. She has black medium-length hair and usually wears it loose or in a ponytail. Taragif2.gif Taracry.gif azumi-DI-01.jpg| Tara Linn-Combat Training Tara7.jpg Tarabw2.jpg Tarabw.jpg Taimon2.png Tarmon4.jpg Tarmon3.jpg Tophia3.jpg Main1.jpg Tara24.jpg Firetara.jpg Tara22.jpg Taralinn33.jpg Tara1.jpg Ac1a.jpg Ayau.jpg Aya.jpg Aya3.jpg Aya4.jpg Tara2.jpg Tara3.jpg Taraaa.jpg Ged4T.jpg Dontfeartheripperpic.jpg Aya Ueto1.jpg Taralinn.jpg Youngtara.jpg|''Young Tara'' Thefox.gif Taimon2.gif|'Daimon and Tara:DTR?' Taimon3.gif Taimon4.gif Tara 2 Ice.png Tara Ice.png Tara 2B Fox.png|''Alternate Tara Poster in 1B'' Tara's smile.jpg Taralinn4.gif Taralinn3.gif Elliara.gif Taimonyay2.gif Taimonyay.gif Taraa.gif Elliara2.png Tailliara2.png Aya-ueto-0015.jpg Aya Ueto2.png Aya-ueto-11.jpg Aya-ueto-recording-artists-and-groups-photo-u8.jpg Tumblr m620nd6lFt1qhhcq4.jpg Image-F86D 5051EA27.jpg aya_ueto_photo74_ASkiyU0.jpg aya_ueto_031_VhO5FDC.jpg aya_ueto25.jpg 013de1a310bc768225978ac690a1cafc1231668738_full.jpg a4a22ee2b26aecbb8be52a9ff4f2fe62.jpg *Tara is the first Asian character to be introduced into the series. *She was kissed for the first time in The Three Faces of Sophia by Daimon. We know this because Tara never dated or had a fling with someone before. Category:Female Characters Category:Linn Family Category:Kitsune Category:Point Dume Academy Students Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Season 1 Inferno Main Characters